


At The Beginning With You

by havemy_heart



Series: Covenant drabbles [1]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every friendship has to start somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Beginning With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first, proper 100-word drabble I wrote. I wanted to challenge myself. Also, this might give you a cavity :D

When they were little, Caleb and Pogue wouldn't play with Tyler. They were six, and big boys didn't play with five-year-olds.

Reid didn't like to see Tyler sad, so he walked over to where Tyler was sitting by himself, sniffing up tears and pushing around a little truck.

"Hey, I'm making a castle with Legos. Wanna help?"

Tyler looked up at Reid, rubbing the tears away with a fist. He didn't say anything, only looked at Reid with uncertainty.

"C'mon." Reid took Tyler's hand and led him over to where he had spilled out the Legos.

Tyler's smile was huge.


End file.
